


A meaning to his touch

by davincescode



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davincescode/pseuds/davincescode
Summary: Because there is a meaning to their touch.





	

Because it is a rare occurrence among their kind that  
a l w a y s,   
there is a meaning to their touch  
— this contact of flesh.

Anna knew it, when she had but all laid her fingers upon the back of his hand, whispering coaxing words that were meant to change both his mind and his faith.

He knew it too  
— had seen himself in her eyes   
when he did not pull away.

His first grip of Sam Winchester’s offered courtesy  
was an acceptance,   
& the hand that was laid on both afterwards,   
a conveyed intent—

'All is forgiven in the Father’s eyes.‘ 

Because there is a meaning to their touch.


End file.
